What happens in Cherry Hill, stays in Cherry Hill
by Khaaaat
Summary: He didn't want to go. She didn't want to go. What happens when our own Scooby-Doo gang decides to go camping? One anxious teenager, one Barbie Girl, two high school jocks, two vampires and one witch... can this end well?
1. Chapter 1

So here I am with finally a new story. I'm sorry the first chapter is so short! I know how it is to get into a story, and the get disappointed when you see how short the chapter is. I promise you that the following chapters will be longer! I'm convinced that I'll be able do at least update every week, even though I'm not done with all my exams and tests.

I don't know how I should put it... I don't wanna be the kind of author who nags about reviewing, cause I know that if you like my story, you'll hopefully review anyway:) Though the "review and I'll update" policy is working. Like I said, I'll try to update every Thursday, but the numbers of review will decide my priorities.

I don't have a Beta, but hopefully you'll like it!

**This is set a few months after Grams' death, though pretend that the season finale never happened? - I know it's much to ask, but I want the enormous hate Bonnie feels towards Damon, gone - at least some of it. And there was too much drama with Mayor Lockwood dead, Anna dead, something wrong with Tyler, Caroline injured etc ... So please try to forget that part :)**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _anything. _If I owned The Vampire Diaries, there would've be BAMON every second episode.

* * *

Stefan POV

"And you're asking me this because ... ?"

"Why not? Elena thought it would be a good idea to go out, do something different. Come on, Damon. You could at least look at this opportunity as a way of making things good again. Think about it, Damon. " Stefan was starting to lose his patience. He knew his brother was a prick and had to discuss _everything_, but couldn't he for once, only once, listen to Stefan?

Elena had gone one about how much she missed the times when they could just sit down at the Grill, enjoying a good meal with their friends. According to Elena, **camping **was what they needed right now. She had invited Matt, Caroline, Bonnie, Tyler and asked me if I could convince Damon to attend too. After all, this was supposed to be a "become friends again – trip". Neither Matt and Tyler were at their best behaviour around each other, as well as Damon and Bonnie. Elena wanted them to have a good time after a long time, and apparently _Damon_ fit in the category "good time".

Damon POV

Oh, Stefan, you brooding Stefan. How I sometimes get so touched by your kind words.

I was in shock when Stefan first asked me if I wanted to join their stupid camping-slash-road trip. Caroline hates me for using her as my own personal whore, Matt hates me pretty much for the same reason (I can't believe they're together. And people call _me _disgusting.), Stefan is... Stefan. Need I explain more?, Elena may be the only one who actually wants me to join. She's probably doing this out of guilt for choosing Stefan over me. And as much as I first hated it, I must say that I don't really care anymore. Elena is cute, but seriously guys; she doesn't really have this spicy, fierce personality that a man...vampire ... oh, you know what I mean!, needs.

Let's face it; she is perfect for my dear little brother.

About spicy, fierce...fire ... Wasn't Bonnie also supposed to join this trip?

Now things got more interesting...

"Stefan, I'm in!"


	2. Chapter 2

"You really think that's a good idea?"

Bonnie was actually a bit skeptic to Elena's plan. 1 - Tyler and Matt are like dog and cat, using every opportunity they get to start barking at each other or they're just leaving the room when the other one enters. Who could actually blame Matt; after all, Tyler was making out with his raven mom in front of the whole town. Poor thing, Matt hasn't had it easy these last months. Much like Bonnie herself, he lost someone very important not so long ago.

Vicki wasn't really the kind of sister you'd see on TV, the one who makes breakfast for her younger brother while their mom is out of town, the one who ensures that he's all good. – No, Vicki had turned out to be exactly as their mother, egocentric, easy and last but not least, _stupid._

Vicki wanted people to notice her, to acknowledge her. And easy said; that's what got her killed in the end. If she wasn't so …desperate, it wouldn't have been her body Caroline found in the woods.

Bonnie felt bad for saying this about Matt's sister, but come one guys. – She did have a screw loose in her head. All the drama with Jeremy and Tyler

"Come on, Bonnie! I don't want to be the only girl… Okay, Caroline is going too, though you know how she can be sometimes. BONNIE!" Elena's puppy eyes did what they could do best, persuade.

Both of the girls were standing in Bonnie's room, examining her bed now.

"Seriously, Elena, the black bathing suit is _perfect."_

"Yeah, if you're a nun, which, as much as it may hurt you, you're not. You're a witch, and a _sexy _one on top of that. How about you borrow one of mine? Omg, the blue bikini with the spaghetti strops, Bonnie! You have to take than one with you."

"No, Elena. _NO. _I do not attend on wearing that little piece of clothing among people. " Bonnie didn't want to provoke the interest of boys who probably would think she was after something, wearing _that … _thing.

"_Bonnie…_" Elena's mouth went from a smile to a thin line, now obviously upset with Bonnie.

"Oh, what the hell. It's probably just gonna be Caroline, you, me and the boys. I've known you since kindergarten, so you've seen me with worse I guess." Bonnie was now smiling to herself, remembering the day "the gang" went to the beach with their parents.

* * *

**Flashback**

Tyler and Bonnie were only six years old and they were now playing with the sand, building sandcastles. Tyler had taken Bonnie's hand, guiding her to follow him to the mountains some feet away while their parents were preparing the grill.

"I have something that you, girls, don't have." A six year old Tyler Lockwood was now undressing himself, showing Bonnie what made boys better than girls.

Bonnie, also at the age of six, was very shy, though very smart for her age.  
When Bonnie was four, her "crazy" grandma had told her to stay away from boys… and further on. Her father had been furious when he had found out that Grams had lectured his daughter about this kind of things, in such an early age, though Grams had tried to explain.

"Better sooner than later."

Bonnie undressed as well , pointing at her private parts:  
"With one of these, I can have hundred of those!"

Tyler, who looked stricken by what he now was told, burst out to tears.  
That was when Carol Lockwood came in the picture. She'd seen the two kids go behind the grill place, to the mountains. She had made a huge fuss over it when she actually saw what they were doing, and so did Bonnie's father. The two kids were virtually on each side of the beach the rest of the day.

**End of flashback**

**

* * *

**

"Yeah, about that …" Bonnie snapped out of her flashback, now hearing Elena's nervous voice. The puppy-look was on her face once again.

"Damon hasn't been doing anything else besides drinking and sleeping and I feel sorry for him. I made sure Stefan would talk to him today about leaving with us. Bonnie, he needs to get out before he turns all crazy on us…Besides I think that if you met him, you would actually like him.

"Damon as in Damon Salvatore? Are-you-crazy?" Bonnie was now furious, speaking the few words with gritted teeth, hoping Elena saw how much Bonnie disapproved of this idea.

"This depressed, psycho of a lunatic is the reason my grandma is dead. Grams' dead because of him and his stupid obsession to find Katherine, which by the way was hiding from him all the time. Can't say I blame her, though …"

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before. But think about it, Bonnie. – How safe would Mystic Falls be if Damon was here all by himself, no Stefan to disturb his sick plans on hurting the people in this town?"

Bonnie had to think now. 1- She didn't blame only Damon for Grams' death, she knows that she played I big part, making sure that the door to the tomb was held open. 2 – Seriously, how safe _was _Mystic Falls with a depressed vampire stalking around with no one to hold an eye on him?

"I swear to God, Grams and all the others who have become quite comfortable up there, that if he dares as much as piss me off, I'll set him on fire."

"Thankyou-thankyou-thankyou-thankyou! I love you, Bonnie! I knew I could count on you." Giving Bonnie a huge kiss on the cheek, Elena yanked away all the unnecessary bikinis and told Bonnie that she wouldn't regret it.

"Matt will drive his car, and Stefan will drive his. We'll make sure of the seats tomorrow when we pick you up at 9 o'clock, sharply."

"Wohooo, can't wait." You didn't have to be a clever one to figure out the sarcasm in Bonnie's voice.

"_What the fuck did I just agree to?"_ Bonnie was sure she wouldn't survive the next week with Damon Salvatore.

* * *

I promised you that the next chapter would be longer, didn't I? :D And since I'm so exhausted that I don't bother checking the time difference between Norway and USA, I'll upload this chapter today(Wednesday) night, instead of Thursday. I don't want someone in a land far,far away saying that I didn't hold my promise with uploading every Thursday because it's Friday morning at their place, while it's Thursday night at my place. lol, indeed.

Review = One hell of a happy Khat

**Random question for this week:**

Where are _you _from?


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm gonna be alright, no one, not even Damon bloody Salvatore, can ruin this trip for me. For once, we can pretend being just normal teenagers on a road trip. This is something we needed, something _I_ need to finally be able to put _some _of the past behind me. " Bonnie kept murmuring this to herself, and finally, after the 23th time, she heard a honking outside, followed by Matt Donovan's voice.

"Bonnie, are you ready? Stop standing in front of the mirror, I'm sure you look breathtaking anyways!" It was nice how Matt could joke around with Bonnie without Caroline getting jealous. After all, they've known each other since kindergarten, it would be silly if they couldn't exchange jokes with each other.

"I'm ready. – Besides, I wasn't standing in front of the mirror, I was just trying to find my keys so that I could lock the door." Bonnie said, pointing her tongue at him.

Matt got out of the car and took Bonnie's luggage, so that she could go greet the others.

"So, we're like seven when I count myself in too. Who sits where? – That's the question."  
Elena stepped out of the car, as well as everyone else, while trying to figure out where everybody should sit. That's when _he _appeared.

"When you first of all _drag _me to a freaking road trip with freaking nobodies – (he was sure to emphasize every insult), the least you can do is let me drive for myself." Damon's cocky voice interrupted the sunny mood and everyone gave him one of their not-so-nice-glare.

"Why again did I invite Damon?" Elena leaned over to Stefan, saying this so load and clearly that even if Damon wasn't a vampire, he would've heard it.

"Because you are _you, _and trying to make others happy, is something you just attend on doing every single day. That's what I love about, regardless of the fact that this obsession of yours made sure that Damon also was invited to this trip." Stefan gave her a small peck on the lips and went to greet Bonnie, totally avoiding Damon's disgusting glare.

"Both Elena and I are very happy for you to joining this trip. Especially Elena, last night she wasn't talking about anything else!" Stefan chuckled, giving Bonnie a small hug.

"Sure thing, chicken wing. I would do anything for her… Besides, it's nice to finally hang out again."

"I'm so sorry to interrupt your little cuddle-session, but could we please move on? I kinda attend on getting a bit hungry at night, so I would be very much pleased if we arrived _before _that." His sing-song voice went from sweet to …animalistic.

"Okay, well that was weird... Matt can drive his car, and I'll drive Stefan's, so can everyone please sit down so that this _dude _doesn't get a heart attack?" Damon was slowly but surely starting to annoy the shit out of Tyler. And that thing between him and Matt didn't really help any further.

_Dude, really, DUDE? Haha, if you only knew that I couldn't get a heart attack, though I could easily rip your throat out. _

Everyone reacted by getting seated in Matt's car, trying to avoid the tension that started to build up by Tyler who tried to avoid sitting in the same car as Matt.

"Bonnie, you're in for sitting with me while the couples and that maniac sit with Matt?"

"Ehhh, sure." Well, this could get awkward. At least she didn't need to sit with Damon.

"Uh-Uh, I don't think so. As you may have forgotten, I will remind you again: _I _will drive. You should probably try to fix that mess up with your boyfriend, Matt. Kissing his mom? – Big no go. Though I must admit; I didn't mind that much myself." Damon was leaning against Stefan's car, smirking as he remembered how the single mom had lunged herself at him as soon as she found out that Damon was free.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Tyler stepped forward.

"Didn't we discuss you calling me dude?" If Bonnie hadn't known better, she could've sworn she saw a pair of sharp, white fangs sticking out between Damon's tight lips.

_Ohhh, NOT good!_

"You know what, Ty? I think Damon should drive, and I'll go with him. This how you could get some sleep, and if Matt gets tired, you could drive…"

_Alone in a car…with Damon Salvatore. For the sake of all spirits; I'm screwed. I'm royally screwed._

"Well hello, Little Witch. I knew you had a thing for me!" Damon gave her a smug smile while clapping Tyler's shoulder and telling him to get seated in Matt's car.

Bonnie glared at him, in her head, calculating about the possibly for Damon to attack her while they're on a road trip.

"Touch me …" Bonnie didn't get to finish before Damon interrupted her.

"Yeah yeah, I got that from the last 16 times you said that, Little Witch" Damon just glanced her way and didn't bother much more.

"What's up with you calling me Little Witch? It's kind of creepy, you know…"

"What's up with you asking so much? This isn't speed dating, dear Bonnie B. If you want to come on the list, buy a ticket just as everyone else."

Bonnie was out of words, something she fully wouldn't admit to herself, yet alone Damon.

"You amaze me, Salavtore."

"I attend on having that effect on women", Damon threw in casually.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and got seated in the passenger seat while waiting for the older Salvatore to finally get seated.

"Cherry Hill here we come!", Caroline's voice chimed.

_Okay how bad can it get? Let's just cross our fingers for him having a good taste in music. _

Oh, how unpredicted Damon Salvatore really is, would Bonnie Bennett soon find out.

* * *

About updating every Thursday... not gonna happen as Phil from The Hangover said. I thought that a deadline would help me, which it has, though I feel like I disappoint you when I don't update on time. So for now, let it come as it comes. If anyone want something particular in the story/ has an idea, and want it in the story, just tell me and I'm sure we can figure something out.

**Random question:**

Do you have Twitter or a blog?

I would like to know my readers better, so just add me! (KhatF on Twitter)


	4. Chapter 4

"Leave me alone, Damon. I'm warning you!"

"Come on! I haven't seen you in what, two month? Look, I don't even remember last time talking to my favorite witch.- It's a sign, we should totally hang out more often."

"Yeah, hang out more often, that's exactly what we should do. Stop it, Damon… and leave Tyler alone, that thing earlier was lame."

"No, Bonnie, _you _are lame. Though I must say I like you getting on team 'Damon'. But if you don't want to talk, we won't. "

Bonnie wanted to reply on that team-Damon comment, but chose not to. Maybe this opportunity of Damon shutting up was a "once a year" thing, so she better just leave it there.

**20 minutes later**

"Are you nuts? I only did that out of fear that you would rip his throat out. Cause everyone who knows you, know that you are fully capable of that, you homicidal vampire." Bonnie suddenly blurted out. She just had to…

Damon smirked at the nickname she gave him and thought he just change the topic. Clearly the witch was in very much discomfort of talking about that Timmy dude. Actually he didn't like to talk about that _dude, _ himself, so why bother?

"So what have you been up to, Bonnie Bennett?"

_WHAT? Seriously, he wanted to make small talk now? You got to be shittin' me…_

"I've been studying Emily's grimoire." Better make it short with a hint of threat. Yup, that's good.

"How about you? Sucked someone dry lately?" Might as well make the best out of it.

"Wow, she's talking to me. Alert the media! Actually, no. I had this cute, blonde freshman the other day, delicious. But don't you worry, I didn't drain her, we actually had some fun afterwards and as much as it might hurt you, she seemed to like it." Not the best Damon had tasted, but quite good. Besides, that fun part really was true.

Bonnie shuddered.  
"You do know how disgusting you are, right?

"Your words warm. But to answer your question; Girls wish they had me, and their boyfriends wish they were me.

"One word: YUCK. You don't look bad, you have a nice house, you can be nice if you want to – I've seen you with Elena, of course some boys want to be you and some girls want to be with you, but you don't think that _everyone_ thinks like that?"

"You actually think that I'm not bad looking?" Now Damon was smirking like a five year old who newly got the world biggest lollipop.

"Oh my God. You're never gonna let me live that one down, are you?" Bonnie groaned.

"Nope" Simple answer, while Damon was literally shaking with laughter, not afraid of showing that to Bonnie.

"You just can't deny it, Bonnie. I'm attractive, and that's how it is." Looking at his reflection in the mirror, Damon fixed his hair while glancing over at Bonnie.

Bonnie had to muffle her little laughter attack which was about to burst out.

"I said you weren't bad looking, but what so ever – you don't attract me." Bonnie grinned against the car window, facing in the opposite direction of Damon. She was actually starting to enjoy herself.

"Oh, is that so?" And before Bonnie could answer, Damon was suddenly driving out of their rout, which btw was in the middle of the desert, and parked just out of the lane.

He leaned forward, and as suspected, Bonnie backed away. All the signs of a good time with Damon gone, now replaced by a worried expression.

"W-what are you doing?"

"What? I'm not scaring you, am I?"

"No… you're not. I have no reason to be scared of you, I'm stronger than you."  
As much as Bonnie convinced herself that all the practicing she'd done for the last few weeks, would pay off and she'll be stronger than Damon, she had this feeling deep inside of her that Damon could easily snap her neck.

_Neck…neck…neck…He was surprisingly close her neck now..._

"Well…good. It has never been my intention to scare you, dear, little Bonnie B."  
Damon snuggled against the pit of her collarbone, inhaling all of Bonnie Bennett he could.

"What the hell, Damon!" Bonnie shrieked.

That's when it happened.

Damon Salvatore burst out in laughter and giggles.

"For all that's holy, don't be so full of yourself, Bonnie! I was just reaching for the tray in front of you." Damon managed to say in between his laughter attacks, now leaning a bit away of Bonnie so that he could reach the tray and take out his shades.

"Fuck you, Damon bloody Salvatore!" Bonnie was outrageous at this moment and it felt like her whole body was about to go up in flames. She was so embarrassed. She felt her cheeks turn warm and was aware that Damon could feel it too.

"I can arrange that too, you know. Just you and me, having rough sex on the ground, under the baking sun. Whatcha say?" Damon wiggled his eyebrows at her while giving her the most over-sexy look ever, making him look silly. He liked joking with Bonnie, and that didn't go unnoticed past the little witch.

Bonnie reacted on impulses and got out of the car.

"Oh come on, Bon-Bon. This is not a fucking chickflick were you get out of the car and I'm supposed to follow you!"

"I never asked you to follow me, you bloodsucker. Leave me alone!" Bonnie cried, embarrassed and mad at the same time. "And what the fuck is up with you calling me Bon-Bon? Don't do that." Bonnie said, glancing back once too much.

Her left foot got hooked up in a stone and she fell to the ground. Now she was crying, and she was not afraid to show it. She had already embarrassed herself one time too many, now this couldn't do any harm, could it?

"I'm warning you; don't come near me, you a- hole!" Bonnie wanted to be alone, and didn't have the patience to deal with an annoying Salvatore now.

Damon stiffened and came to an abrupt stop. His nostrils breathed in the fragrance. Metallic, salty and sweet.  
His fangs came out and yellow veins made a pattern under his now pitch black eyes.

* * *

Major cliffie, I know! So I just want to say it again; thank you so much, you guys who take the time to read this story and review. It means a lot!

**Random question:**

**Who is your favorite vampire?**

I've been watching True Blood these past couple of days (non-stop), and now I'm waiting anxious on episode 3 in season 3. But back to my question: **GODRIC!  
**I loved him the moment he appeared in the series, and I cried my eyes out the moment he met the sun. Everything about him was so beautiful and nice, and the Eric/Godric moment was breathtaking. Actually he topped Damon for a day or two ... and now I can't choose :-(


	5. Chapter 5

**Now it's finally out. Here you have chapter 5, hope you like it. I'm kind of nervous because I really struggled with writing it. __****Fucking writhers-block! D:**

**I want to thank everyone who takes the time to read and review my story, it really makes my day. I'm not really that familiar with all the tools here in , so yesterday, when I was checking out the tools on this site, I found the hit-counter. OH MY GOD! I didn't know that so many people actually have read my story, or at least checked it out. Thank you guys, but it really shocked me how many of you _actually _leave a review behind... *hinthint* -.-'**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"I'm warning you; don't come near me, you a- hole!" Bonnie wanted to be alone, and didn't have the patience to deal with an annoying Salvatore now.

Damon stiffened and came to an abrupt stop. His nostrils breathed in the fragrance. Metallic, salty and sweet. His fangs came out and yellow veins made a pattern under his now pitch black eyes.

_Fuck …_

"God, do you always have to be so fucking clumsy? Get in the car – NOW!" It craved so _ridiculously _much to hold back his cravings. Damon couldn't help but imagine how the little witch's blood had tasted last time he'd pierced his fangs through that smooth skin of hers.

"Don't you dare yell at me, you fucking bloodsucker!"

"As much as I wish to continue this pleasant conversation with you, you're wounds are bleeding, **you need to leave**." He emphasized the last four words, turning his head where Bonnie sat crying, obviously unaware of what was going on.

"What are you talking about? I'm perfectly fine, and even if I wasn't, I'm pretty sure I'll survive without… "Bonnie trailed of. She was too occupied with the anger she felt towards Damon, she hadn't noticed the deep cut she got on her left knee when she fell earlier.

When Bonnie finally understood why Damon had told her so strict and firmly to get in the car, she couldn't help but take a glance in Damon's direction. A shiver ran through her spine with the sight that met her. His eyes were pitch black against his pale white skin. His ocean - blue eyes long gone.

"Da-Damon… your eyes…"

"Since you're apparently not going to do as I say, and get in the car, you might as well let me take a look at that cut of yours." Almost 150 years of denying himself the urge to bore into everyone's neck, Damon obtained his fangs from cutting in that silky smooth skin of hers and was now genuinely concerned.

He kneeled down so that he and Bonnie shared the same eyelevel.

"You really are clumsy, you know that, Little Witch?" Damon chuckled, somehow trying to ease the tension that built up after Bonnie saw him in his vampire form. Usually people run from him when they see the pitch-black eyes and those sharp canines, but not Bonnie. No, Bonnie Bennett was a case for herself, and as much as Damon thought it was stupid, he couldn't help but smile a little at the thought of the witch actually trusting him.

"I – I'm totally fine, seriously. It's just a small cut, it'll heal." Throughout the short car ride, Bonnie had learned not to hate Damon Salvatore, but him taking care of her wounds was kind of uncomfortable, considering the circumstances. _Hello, he's a vampire for God's sake!_

"Seriously, you want to take that I-won't-bite-you-I-promise part again? Thought we were through with that after the night I attacked you in the woods, which btw was _totally _Emily's fault, but apparently not, "Damon said, rolling his eyes playfully.

Bonnie flinched as she remembered Damon attacking her in the woods. But considering that Emily just erased every chance of him ever getting back with his love of life, _Katherine Pierce_, she could partly understand his anger, but just partly.

"I, Damon hotness Salvatore, am terribly sor…-" Damon didn't get to finish.

"You know it's not what I mean, Damon _hotness _Salvatore!" Bonnie said, hitting him lightly on his shoulder. "

"Ow, Bonnie, stop abusing me! That actually hurt!"

"Yeahyeah, bet you're gonna cry all night, huh?" Giving away a low chuckle, herself.

"Tss, even if I do, I know I'll have you by my side, so no harm done." He smiled up at Bonnie.

"Now would you please let me take a look at your cut? I promise I won't bite you."

All sign of vampirism was no longer to see on Damon's face, he looked just as any other boy in his early twenties.

_Who am I to fool… He doesn't look just as any other guy, he's fucking hotter, literally. Those icy-blue eyes and the raven-black hair that fell slightly in his eyes made him look like a goddess._

While Bonnie was busy examining Damon's beautiful features, Damon used this opportunity to take a look at the cut. He was able to contain himself since it was such a little wound and he didn't want to scare the witch even more. She didn't like vampire as it was, and him biting her wouldn't really make things any better.

"The cut itself isn't that bad, but we'll go to the doctor the first thing tomorrow morning. You might need stitches." He looked up from the wound to Bonnie, making sure she didn't freak totally out by the stitches part.

Bonnie looked totally at ease, as if she hadn't a single care in the world. She looked so… happy. And considering she looked at Damon all the while, it made him nervous.

_Wonder what she's thinking about…_

"Ehm… Earth to Bonnie. Wake up, sunshine!" Damon said, snapping his fingers in front of her face, somehow getting her attention.

Bonnie, who was caught in the act, blushed.

_Snap out of it, Bennett! This is Damon Salvatore we're talking about. He may look good, scratch that, let's say awesome, but his personality lacks __**bigtime**__._

Oh, what Bonnie Bennett would've done for Damon to be a little bit more _Stefanish._

"Uh, yeah, sure. Maybe we should get back to the car. How long is it before we're there?"

Damon, who was fully aware of Bonnie blushing because she was caught starring at him couldn't let the opportunity pass.

"You think I'm hot." Damon stated as if it was the most common thing ever, pinching Bonnie's nose lightly and making his way back to the car.

"Huh, what? NO!" Bonnie, who was caught off guard couldn't do much besides denying the obvious.

"No need to be shy. I attend on having that affect on women."

"Seriously, Damon; SHUT IT before I'll set your pretty ass on fire!"

**5 minutes of silence in the car**

"So you think my ass is pretty, huh?" A Cheshire Cat–like grin all over his face.

"Enough!" Bonnie focused hard on the steering wheel, imagining fire and candles.

"OOOWW. You burned me, you witch!" Damon took a look at his hands and saw burn marks even though his skin was healing.

"Well, you wouldn't stop. Besides, I warned you, so you're all to blame yourself."

"Oh, _I'm _to blame for _you _thinking I'm hot? Great, now I know that too." Damon was now truly annoyed.

"I bet it's already healed. Let me take a look at it", Bonnie shrugged. She unsuccessfully tried to get a look at Damon's hand, knowing he could easily drive with just one hand on the wheel.

"You're right, it'll heel by itself." Damon said nonchalant.

"Now as much as it takes from you, don't you get your head off for burning me, like I said; I'll be fine.", Damon said sarcastically. "You just relax and look pretty."

**Silence.**

"You think I look pretty?" Bonnie couldn't help but use the same trick that he's used on her.

"Uh-Uh", Damon said in a very Queen B way. "Don't you use that one on me, little witch." Damon was quite impressed and couldn't help but smile a little at how Bonnie used Damon's words against him.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about." Bonnie said in her most innocent voice. The same voice she once used when she and Elena were caught apple longing in old Mrs. Franklin's garden.

"Touché, Bonnie, Touché. You're good"

"I'm a fast learner." Bonnie said simply. She couldn't longer hold back the grin that was playing across her beautiful face.

Damon had to chuckle to that response.

"I'm starting to like you, Little Witch.", Damon said, tipping his shades down his nose so that he could see Bonnie and Bonnie him.

"Well you're not that bad yourself, _Mr. Salvatore_."

They looked at each other for a few seconds before both burst out in laughter. They were now perfectly comfortable with each other, if not good.

Damon turned on the radio and Bon Jovi was playing. He turned up the volume and before anyone could say vampire, both Bonnie and Damon sang "Have a nice Day" for all they were worth.

* * *

**Please **tell me what you thought of this chapter. I know I'm moving slowly, but considering that they really hated each other before (or Bonnie hated Damon), I couldn't just make it " kiss and joy" right away. Hope you understand :)

Anyone care to give me feedback on my other story, **With a heart as black as the night **? I'm just curious of what you thought of my OneShot!

**Random question:**

**What's you ultimate Bamon song?**

Mine is Brightest Hour by the Submarines. If you search on youtube, you'll even find a Bamon-video to it. I'm smiling every time I see that video, it makes me so happy! (God, lol)  
Though for the "darker time" my songs are Stupid in Love by Rihanna, Classical Gas by Eric Clapton (instrumental).

And then I have a song for Stefan, when he's upset about being a vampire, or a _monster, _as he would've said it himself. Running up that Hill by Placebo.

:-)


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. *HUGSSSS* I'm so sorry for the delay, but here it comes.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

**

_When The world keeps trying, to drag me down,__  
__I've gotta raise my hands, gonna stand my ground.__  
__Well I say, Have A Nice Day.__  
__Have A Nice Day__  
__Have A Nice Day_

"And the little witch can sing!" Damon shouted out as the song ended.

"Ditto, vampire!" Bonnie mumbled back, blushing a little at his complement towards her.

"You like to sing?" Damon asked before he interrupted her and said:

"Oh, never mind. Of course you do. When you were a kid, maybe 10 – 11 years old, I saw you singing while Sheila played the piano. You are very talented, you know." Damon grinned at the thought of seeing Bonnie's shocked expression when she found out that he was watching her.

But then suddenly the grin faded from his face as he took in Bonnie's hurtful expression.

The topic "Grams" was still pretty harsh for Bonnie. And when Damon recalled that beautiful moment where Sheila and Bonnie were singing and playing, Bonnie couldn't help the tears that built up in her eyes.

Grams was playing "Ave Maria" on the piano while Bonnie sang along. Bonnie was quite insecure at that age, that was way before she got to know that she was a witch. Being Caroline Forbes and Elena Gilbert's best friend meant being in the shadows all the time. Even when they encouraged her to think more of herself, because she sure was more than she gave herself credit for, but Bonnie had her insecurities. So when Grams had insisted in Bonnie joining the choir or some other singing group, Bonnie has refused, saying it wasn't really something she would benefit of, so why bother.

After her Grams death, Bonnie had totally stopped singing. It just reminded her of how much she missed her.

"Hey … I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought her up…" Damon trailed off, not knowing what else to say. He also tried his typical Damon humor. Maybe that would cheer her up.

"Despite how incredibly awesome I am all the time, now is definitely not one of those moments. I'm really fucking up, aren't I?" Damon chuckled softly at the last words, hoping that Bonnie got the rhetorical question. Damon didn't like to admit it, not even for himself, but a little part of him knew that he was the cause of Sheila Bennett's death. The woman was old, but at last, the spell killed her. The spell she performed to save both Damon and his brother, Stefan.

"Thanks… Well, hate to break it to you, Salvatore, but you really fucked up, yeah. But relax, I don't blame you _that _more anymore. Just don't bring her up again, okay? It's still a bit fresh." Bonnie glanced over at Damon, wondering what the heck she saw in the unfamiliar expression of his. Was it sincerity?

The part where she tells him that he fucked up by mentioning her again, and not by actually "making" Grams do the spell, she left out. Yes, she was growing soft on Damon Salvatore. She meant when she said that she didn't blame him completely, but he should know what damage he caused, and that forgiveness should be earned, not handed over that easily.

"Well, if this is what you want, then so it shall be." Damon gave her a real smile, not a smirk or a forced on smile, but a real one.

Bonnie didn't say anything, just smiled and nodded in agreement.

"You must be hungry. Wanna grab a bite?" Damon asked after a short silence between the two of them.

"You eat?" Bonnie blurted out. Her curiosity got the best of her.

"You just had to ask, huh? Yes, matter of factly; I do eat human food."

"… Ehm… Why don't you eat that instead of sucking dry innocent people?" Bonnie shrugged.

"I said that I eat human food, not that I can live on it. It doesn't satisfy my cravings, it doesn't do anything with the hunger. Besides, where's the fun with eating when I can't rip innocent people's throats out?" Damon smirked.

"You're sickening. You know that, right? And I think I just lost my appetite, thanks." Bonnie shot a look that said "disgusting" with big, bold letters at Damon.

"You have to eat, Bon-Bon! Don't want you to get all skinny on me. And FYI: I don't rip people's throat out anymore, neither do I drain them. I just take my sip, maybe have some fun with them, and then compel them to forget about everything. Tada, easy like that!"

"Guess it's better than killing them, huh?" Bonnie shrugged, not knowing if she should further comment on Damon's food.

"Indeed it is. I'm taking you to Charlie's Dinner where we can get you something to eat."

"Aren't you going to eat something?" Bonnie asked Damon casually, as if she would ask anybody else.

"On second thought; don't answer that, I don't really want to know." Bonnie grimaced.

Damon smirked and they drove for another 10 minutes before they got to Charlie's Dinner.

"Fish & Chips, waffles with crème and cranberry sauce, apple soufflé, one coke and a big frappuccino. Anything else?" The waitress, Miranda, asked Bonnie while her whole attention was centered towards Damon and his good looks.

"No, that should be it." Bonnie mumbled, slightly annoyed by the waitress' attitude towards her.

"Can I get anything for you, mister?"

**Was it just Bonnie or did the waitress just wink?**

Damon, who saw the puzzled look Bonnie gave the waitress, decided that it once again was time for him to push his luck.

"No, thank you, _Melinda_. I think my beautiful wife here, Bonnie, has ordered for two. I'll just grab a bite with her." Damon didn't even bother to remember the waitress' name, though was looking forward to Bonnie's reaction towards his statement about her being his wife.

Strangely, Bonnie didn't say anything, just watched Damon with a look that could even scare off Freddy Kruger.

"**That is not true!**" Bonnie exclaimed.

"No shit, Sherlock? I was just messing around with you, little witch. No need to be so freaking offended." Damon said, mocking a hurtful expression for Bonnie being so offended by him joking that they were husband and wife.

"No need to get offended? You don't joke about something like that with women. They are very sensitive when it comes to that topic. Unless you guys, who just do whatever you want!"

"Oh, come on! What that's supposed to mean? You think that while women care so much about their marriage, the men are just doing whatever they want, like sleeping with other women?" Damon may have not been a married man, but he was now truly offended by Bonnie's view on men in marriages.

"Huh, what? Ehh, ye-yeah, that's what I mean…" Bonnie trailed off, her face flushing red in just a few seconds.

Damon, who saw Bonnie shift uncomfortable in her chair and looking everywhere besides him, knew that something was wrong. The witch's face had suddenly turned a red color and that's when he got it.

"My, my, if the witch didn't think I was referring to the food." Damon smirked.

Bonnie locked eyes with him, and that was when he couldn't hold back anymore. It was in his nature.

"You got all worked up when I said you ordered for two people, but not that I referred to you as my wife?" A Cheshire-Cat grin across his beautiful face.

"I-It was just a reflex, okay? I don't like people commenting my eating habits."

Bonnie was now truly uncomfortable, but Damon couldn't let such a good chance get away.

"Oh no, hon. **You like me**, and that's why you didn't complain about me calling you my wife." Damon knew that he could go up in flames in a few seconds, but he just had to.

"**I swear to God; you're crazy**. I do NOT like you. I considered tolerating you, but that pretty much changed now.

Then their conversation got stopped by Bonnie's food arriving.

Bonnie ate in silence while Damon watched her every move.

"I told you I didn't like you. Now can you stop staring at me? It's awkward."

"Hah, I knew you couldn't think about something else! **You like me**. But as much as it may hurt you, I wasn't thinking about that now, sorry. I can't believe someone so petite like you, eats that much!"

"Excuse me?" Bonnie scowled, putting her fork with a waffle-bite down.

"I don't blame you for being modest about your eating habits. I mean; look at all you food and then yourself. Seriously, I bet that waffle weighs more than you." Now Damon was used to make fun of Bonnie, and found it quite entertaining in addition.

"Shut the fuck up, Damon. I'm dead serious."

"Well, technically I'm already dead, so that doesn't really scare me. But I get what you mean. Bon appetite, Cara."

Damon watched silently while Bonnie finished her whole meal, a grin plastered on his face the whole time.

* * *

**Although I intended on Bonnie and Damon meeting up with the others, it didn't happen. the restaurant idea just popped up, and I couldn't let it go. (Sorry Iris)**

**Random Question?**

**Worst pairing: Damon/Caroline or Stefan/Caroline ?**

Damon and Caroline, duh! I once read a fanfiction (OFC Bamon), where the was S/C, and I found them pretty cute actually. - Sorry, Care! I do love you, just not with Damon, but Matt! ;-p

And Stefan and Elena are such a cute couple. Love them?

(Why the heck do people think that Bamon-lovers don't like Elena?)


	7. Chapter 7

**WHOA, longest chapter yet! You guys have no idea how much I enjoyed writing this chapter, especially the last half. I hope you enjoy it!**

**When they start with the Vouge-talk, please listen to the song called "Just You and I" by Gina. (It's on youtube)**

**It's past 3 in the morning, and I have to read the whole chapter over for grammar and mistakes. Ugh.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**With one hand on the steering wheel, he struggled off his beloved leather jacket and laid it over Bonnie… _the sleeping beauty_.**

That was exactly how it was. She was the beauty and he was the beast.

It stung a little somewhere deep in Damon's heart at the thought of Bonnie looking at him as The Beast. She was really growing on him, and he wanted her to look at him as something else than a monster. He wanted to be _liked _and _appreciated_. Damon never had to work for something in his vampire life, so this feeling was all new for him and he seriously had no idea how to deal with it or accomplish his goal.

Bonnie stirred in her sleep as she snuggled up against the collar of Damon's jacket. She looked like an angel with her full lips and relaxed face. The difference from when she is mad is intoxicating. They way her eyes got a darker shade of green every time she would threaten to set his ass on fire… Damon chuckled and missed the moment Bonnie awoke from her sleep.

"What are you laughing at?" Bonnie managed to get through a big yawn.

Damon didn't want to reveal that he had a little thing for the witch, and did what he does the best.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know, little witch? Let me give you a clue: It involves a very beautiful witch and hot steamed sex. And a little blood too, of course."Damon wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"OH MY GOD, you are unbelievable!" Bonnie smacked him on the arm, knowing it wouldn't hurt him a bit.

"Come on! Don't say you haven't thought about having your ways with me, little witch. It's fully understandable, a lot of women do. Come on, babe, just say it."

" No."

" 'No' like in 'No,I will never admit that I think of your hot body every night', or 'No' like in 'No, I haven't'?"

"That's a secret I'll never tell, xoxo" Bonnie smirked.

"Wow, if Queen B isn't getting all cocky on me." Damon sighted dramatically.

They laughed together when Bonnie suddenly got this _brilliant _idea.

"I never liked you before, you know that, Damon."

"Geez, really nice knowing that." Damon interrupted before Bonnie could finish.

"Listen to me, silly! I never liked you before, but now I actually do. So I would like to know more about you…tell me more about yourself." Bonnie gave away a genuine smile.

"Oh, now I understand. You're taking a "Carleone" on me: "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer." Not gonna work, _sweety_." Damon eyed her suspiciously, not sure what the new fond interest Bonnie had in Damon meant.

"No, seriously, Damon. Considering that we're going to spend more and more time together, it would be nice to know more about each other. Let's make a deal; We have turns. You ask one question, I answer, and vice versa. Deal?"

"If there is a God, please help me, 'cause I think I'm making a deal with the devil herself."

"Okay, you first!" Bonnie exclaimed happy.

"Would you rather fuck me or Stefan?" Damon said, as if it was like any other question.

"Sometimes I don't even know why I bother with you, Salvatore." Bonnie shook her head from one side to the other, now facing away from Damon as she was very disappointed.

"I'm not really good at that confiding and being nice thing. Sorry …"

Bonnie couldn't help the smile that was planted on her face. Damon was so cute when he was nervous and stuttered.

"I shall forgive you for now, vampire, but don't expect it to happen again anytime soon." Bonnie joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Damon only chuckled in response. "Okay, let's try again. What's your favorite color?"

"Blue. I like the peaceful feeling I get every time I look at the cloudless sky." Bonnie simply answered.

"What's _your _favorite color?"

"Black, duh."

"Damon, black isn't-"

"Yeah yeah," Damon cut her off, knowing exactly what she was about to say.

_Who the heck said black isn't a color?_

"Then I pick green."

"Just like that? No explanation or something like that? Wow, really feeling like I'm forcing you to have this conversation with me, Salvatore."

Damon just chuckled low in response. "Guess I've always been a nature friendly person." Damon shrugged. "Unlike Stefan, who shreds those poor bunnies and squirrels apart. I can't believe he gets to be called the nice brother…tsk tsk tsk" Damon dramatically shakes his head in disbelieve.

Bonnie laughed and soon after, Damon joined her.

"You want a serious answer?" Damon asked when they were done laughing.

"My mother, she used to have green eyes. They had the same, intense, emerald green color that Stefan's have. I, on the other hand, got stuck with my father's icy blue ones. Guess our eye color reflects our personality, huh?" Damon gave away a low chuckle that showed everything else than amusement.

Bonnie just looked at Damon, sucking in the newfound information.

_He had never mentioned his mother before._

Bonnie chose not to push it.

"I like your eyes. In Vouge's March edition, I read that icy blue eyes stand for compassionate, understanding, loyal, sensitive and kind. Reflects your personality, or not?"

_So Bonnie liked my eyes, huh? Fuck, why am I feeling like I'm burning up? To hell with vampire speed, strength and compulsion, I'd rather have the ability to not blush! _

"No way. Those words are synonyms for Stefan, darling. Vouge didn't say anything about hot, sexy, awesome stamina, seductive, did I say hot?, vampires?"

"Give it a break, Damon!" Bonnie slapped him playfully on the arm. "Let's check if you fit the description, now shall we."

"Compassionate?"

"I can if I want to." Damon wiggled his eyebrows at her and scooted closer to her in his seat.

"I take that as a yes. Now move back to your seat, mister."

"Understanding?"

"Depends. Actually, not really…I don't understand how Stefan can live on animal blood, how Elena can act so dramatic, how you guys stand Blondie's babbling, how you don't find me appealing, and how the _fuck _you can stand that dog. "

"Uurghh" Bonnie groans out in frustration. "First of all: His name is Tyler, and he's actually very nice, and second: With all the women you've been sleeping with, you could be a walking disease. Third: That's not what I meant with "understanding". You obviously have an understanding for people who would die for their love ones."

"First: No, he's a horny dick. Second: I can't catch a disease. Dead, remember? Third: It's unnecessary to remind me of that evil bitch, so please don't."

"First: You're only jealous. Second: I still won't sleep with you. Third: Sorry."

"Yeah, let's continue."

"Loyal?"

"CHECK," both said in unison.

"145 years searching for a vampire that didn't even love me back should clarify that allegation." Damon said nonchalant, as if he was way over it.

"Don't worry about it. One day we'll get her."

"What?"

"I have some unfinished business regarding Katherine Pierce. I blame her for Gram's death… and so should you, Damon." Bonnie looked in Damon's eyes, waiting for his reaction.

_If he ever met her again, would he kill her just like I would do, or does he still love her?_

As if reading her mind, he answered: "I second your first statement; one day, we'll get her." He then smiled, and surprisingly, Bonnie couldn't help but smile at the thought of Damon not feeling anything but hate towards Katherine.

"Sensitive?"

"That's for pussies like Ste-"

"DON'T, Damon!" Bonnie warned him before he could finish.

"Take it easy, Little Witch. Somebody would say you're the only sensitive one her."

"You're annoying, you know that, right?"

"Sensitive" Damon managed in between fake coughs.

"Oh, shut it."

"As you please, your Majesty."

"Kind?"

"I don't do kind."

"Sucks to be you then, I guess. Seriously, though."

"What do you want me to say? I haven't been acting kind these past hundred-and-fifty years. If you want a real answer, go find someone who can answer it for you, and then message me." Damon spat out.

"Besides being a fucking a-hole at the moment, you were actually pretty kind this whole trip. Thanks for ruining it, though!" Bonnie faced away from him, looking at the weather outside.

It had been a long time since anyone had thought of Damon as "kind", and it was uncomfortable hearing it now… coming out of the little witch's mouth.

"Stop the car. I need to get out of here."

"Are you stupid or dumb? It's raining heavy outside!"

"Stop the car, or I swear; I will burn the tires and make you stop."

Damon stopped the car a little off the road. It was raining in gallons as Bonnie got out of the car to lean against it and calm herself down.

Damon Salvatore sure as hell didn't apologize, but this time he surprised himself by doing exactly that. He had been surprising himself a lot lately, and for some reason it had always something to do with the little witch that so furiously was standing outside, in the rain.

"I'm sorry." He said as he also got out of the car to stand before her, one hand on each side of her head as he leaned against her and the car.

"Sorry for being a dick, or sorry for being nice? Fuck, with _you_ someone never knows!" Bonnie yelled to him between the pouring rain as she backed away, now standing with her back against the car and Damon right in front of her, invading her personal space.

"Are you to say? NO ONE, not even Stefan, who apparently has this huge brotherly love for me, has called me nice or kind or anything like that, but suddenly you come along, and now I'm nice. How the fuck does that happen, huh?" Damon was now yelling right back at her.

"The thought of someone not hating you disturbs you that much, huh?" Fury ran through Bonnie's veins as the thought came across her mind.

"You could be nice for Katherine. – That was no problem at all, but having the people that _care _for you saying that they think you're kind, _that _kills you!"

"Stop mentioning her, she means _nothing _to me! _You _on the other hand… I have caused you so much pain. I attacked you in the woods, it's partly my fault that Sheila's dead, and I'm causing your _lovely _town pain and horror. Why do you insist on me being _kind? _I'm not kind, Bonnie, please…" Damon leaned against her so that his forehead touched hers.

"Why, Bonnie? Why do you say things you don't mean?" Damon huffed as he leaned even closer to her, their bodies now touching.

"Because I _know _that deep down, inside," Bonnie said as she let her hand lay right where Damon's heart was supposed to beat. "you're still the same boy you were before she turned you. You were _kind _and only wanted to live a happy life with your loved ones.

This was so new for him.

_How did she know? No one else knew this about me, not even Stefan. Hell, even __**I **__didn't know._

Not knowing how to react to the honest words that escaped the witch's lips, he cut her off by leaning closer to her, slowly, so that she got the chance to break it off if she wanted to, and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

Bonnie obligated by pressing herself closer to Damon, all the way curling her hands in his raven hair.

There, in the middle of the raining weather, the witch and the vampire were standing, kissing passionately.

* * *

**TADA! Did you like it? I sure as hell loved it! (And I'm not really the person who says that her work is good) WEEE :-D I'm so happy, I don't know how I'm supposed to sleep...lol.**

**And at last I want to thank Lula6791, jimi18, SmilesX10 and Hellz-on-Earth for reviewing my new story "Moments that Matter". I'm so happy that you guys took the time to review. It makes me want to continue writing the story :-)**

**Thanks to everyone who had read and reviewed, favorited... and you know the drill... :-D THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Shall we skip the part where I apologize for the major, and I mean MAAAAJOR, delay? Well, here it comes. I started writing yesterday, and wanted to upload the whole chapter today, but unfortunately (not for me :-P) I finally found out how to use a scanner. WEEE :D ... So that's what I've been using my time on todaym, among other things like, homework, reading for a test, and did I mention homework? Ah, school is killing me guys! Yeahyeah, I know: I'm not the only one. DUH! haha. AND I HAVE OVER A 100 REVIEWS! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, sub., and favorited, means a lot!**

**Might as well skip the disclaimer too, don't cha think?**

**Happy reading! :)**

"_Damn human-breath!"_ Was all Bonnie could think about as she broke the kiss to catch her breath.

Both were staring at each other, dazed by their earlier actions.

"Wow" Bonnie let out a shaky breath, trying to maintain some of her dignity by not jumping him right there, right now. She could feel her cheeks redden.

"_Wow_ indeed, Little Witch." Damon chuckled.

They were still standing there like two idiots. That was, of course, until our dear vampire broke the silence.

"I just fucking _knew _that you wanted me. "

"WH-WHAT?" Bonnie wasn't sure for how long she was gaping at him, but the moment he started jumping and pat his jacket to get the fire out, was when she broke out of her trance. Her eyes started to burn, and she couldn't help the tears that were flowing like burning magma down her cheeks.

She should've _known_. Known that he would never _ever _be, even a little, interested in Elena Gilbert's little sidekick. No, Bonnie Bennett was doomed to be the second choice the second she chose to befriend Elena. Third choice if Caroline was involved.

Attractiveness was not the problem. Oh, Bonnie had heard that many times in the past. Beautiful, cute, pretty, gorgeous etc. – She had heard them all. But every time something went wrong, and the guy didn't want to lose "such a good friend", and rather stay friends. Friends my ass. That was of course until high school came along.

Puberty shot in, and so did Bonnie's curves. She had always been petite, so it kind of had a bigger "impact" on her. Guys more or less, drooled with their mouth hung open when Bonnie walked past them in the hallways. Yup, Bonnie had without doubt known that she was hot. But not hotter than Elena and Caroline. This hadn't fed her up earlier, so why now? Boys were like toys, right? No, seriously though. She knew that having a boyfriend was too much of a drama, and the idea of her own company, at least before college, didn't actually sound that bad. Nope, Bonnie Bennett cared as much for boys as she did for sea food.

So why did she feel utterly humiliated now that he made fun of her? How could she let someone like _Damon Salvatore _kiss her? And why the fuck wouldn't these damn tears stop?

Bonnie turned around, set on not letting him see her cry. That's when he suddenly took a hold of her wrist and spun her around. She was about to push him away with her magic, when he started so speak.

"Hey you, are you crying?" He looked so damn sincere at the moment, Bonnie almost believed him.

"Get the fuck away from me, Salvatore!" She squinted her eyes and was ready to give him a good, ol' head ache.

"No, now you listen to me, you stubborn, stubborn kid. I _like _you, so would you please explain to me why you're crying. Kind of uncomfortable, considering we kissed like a moment ago. Come on, Bon. What's up?"

"…You like me?"

"Huh?" Damon looked confused for a moment, but then he understood what she meant. "Yeah, believe it or not, Bennett. **I like you**." Damon smiled at her as he took her face in both his palms.

"Oh." Bonnie was taken aback. _He actually __**liked **__her! _She squealed inside, barely able to hold her composure.

"_Ouch. _Now is usually the moment where you say it back." Damon may be the eternal stud and have the biggest ego in the whole world, but dear God, he couldn't handle being turned down by the witch. No, not her. _Please not her too_.

He dropped both his arms so they hung heavy down his shoulders, a sad smile plastered on his face.

"You're not ready, huh? I…I understand if you're not. I mean, why would you want to be with the killer of your grandmother? I'm sorry I kissed you…It was wrong. " Damon's face looked a lot like Stefan's as he said the last part. V-shaped eyebrows in place.

Bonnie couldn't believe her own ears, but thought it was enough of this nonsense. She gathered all of her courage and got a hold of his collar as she pressed herself closer to him and kissed him once hard on the mouth.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not blame yourself, you stubborn, stubborn _kid_?"

Her tears were replaced with this huge grin as she snaked her arms up around his neck.

They continued to kiss as it slowly but surely came to a pg-13 kiss. Suddenly reality shot in as Bonnie started to shudder because of the cold.

Damon chuckled at how fragile Bonnie felt in his arms, as if she was made of expensive porcelain and just ready for a five year-old to run her over. He had to pull away from the kiss, much to Bonnie's dislike.

"Heyy, what are you doing? I wasn't quite finished yet." Bonnie pouted against Damon's lips as he pulled away from her.

"You're going to catch a cold, Bonnie! Let's get back in the car, before you shudder away all your teeth. That's not really attractive, you know?...Besides; we could always finish what we started when we get to the hotel. "Damon said seductively as he leaned in to her ear.

Bonnie, who thought she would lose against gravity, tried to put up a show just to see how he would react.

"Hmh. Maybe…" Bonnie shrugged her shoulders as she made her way to the car.

"Wh-what, _maybe_? Hey, I'm talking to you! Don't you dare ignore me, Bennett! BENNETT!" Damon huffed as he made a run for the car himself, hoping he didn't mess it up by not granting her what she wanted.

Bonnie had to giggle as Damon got in the car with this disappointed face of a seven year-old who didn't get the right flavor of ice-cream he wanted. Oh, if Damon only knew how much she wanted to continue what they did just a few moment ago, but this was just too much fun.

After all, how many times in your life would you get the chance to make _Damon Salvatore _nervous?

* * *

So this is it...I know, **very short**. That's why I'm gonna update pretty soon, and this, my dear fellows, **I PROMISE! **Even though I have like two tests this week - **Norwegian and English**, and two oral presentations - **English and Social Sciences**. You know what's gonna bring me lots'a-lots'a luck? *Puppy eyes* - REVIEWS! (he he he, silly, nervouse laugh)


	9. Author Note

**! AUTHOR NOTE !**

**As if school wasn't enough, my muse is gone too. Not only did my affection (omg) for Damon lessen, but Bonnie is starting to...get on my nerves. It all started when Damon got all whiny and pathetic, killed people out of his own, sick thrill. – And he was seriously whining ALL THE TIME, don't you agree? And Bonnie just pushed the urge to stop the Bamon-writing further. Seriously? The " I'm the best, fuck the rest"- act is k-i-l-l-i-n-g me. I liked the fierce and independent Bonnie, but this is just ridiculous.**

**For now I will take a break, because I know if I start to write now, it's just gonna end badly. I'm not the biggest fan of either of them at the moment, but I still love both of them... If that makes any sense at all.**

**So two of my stories, "Moments that Matter" and "What Happens in Cherry Hill, stays in Cherry Hill" are on hiatus right now. Hopefully I will come back stronger, so look out for updates, guys!**

**With school catching up on me, I haven't been the best R&R- supporter, but I still manage to read some every day. Thanks so much for all the support you've been giving me, I really appreciate it! Knowing that someone out there actually reads my story, is really encouraging. Hope I don't disappoint too much by taking a break now...Believe me when I say; I don't like it either!**

**Good luck to all of you who have writer's block or just want to take a break from the writing. You'll come back stronger, we all will ; )**


End file.
